TRADUCTION Don't You (Forget About Me)
by MAXXIMA
Summary: Tony rejoins Loki pour une séance ciné impromptue et un bol de céréales. S'en suit alors une discussion sérieuse et inattendue.


_Yo' =)_

_Ce lundi en ce début de nuit pluvieuse ( pour chez moi ), je vous propose une traduction de one-shot. ;) Pour ce qui suivent la traduction de Poetic Justice, je suis en train de traduire le prochain chapitre, si du moins mon rhume ( en plein mois de Juin ahaha ) ne m'aura pas achevé. ;p_

_Don't You ( Forget About Me ) est une chanson du groupe Simple Minds sortie en 1985. Elle est plutôt connue car elle était présente au générique de début et de fin du film américain "The Breakfast Club", qui parlait d'un groupe d'adolescent que tout oppose à première vue, et qui sont réunis à l'occasion d'une colle pendant un samedi matin. Les acteurs faisaient partis d'une bande surnommée "The Brat Pack" dont a également fait partit à titre honoraire Robert Downey Jr._

_Auteur d'origine :TheBaronsVeve._

_Sur ce, je vais me pîeuter en espérant virer ce rhume ! Tchao ;p_

_P.S : OS pas corrigé par un/une bêta, donc désolée s'il reste quelques petites fautes. ^^"_

* * *

C'était un Samedi matin, durant le printemps – cette période de l'année magnifique à Malibu où il était encore possible de porter des sweats shirts à manches longues et de pas suer à mort pendant les vingt premières minutes environ, mais suffisamment chaude pour se réveiller à 4:00 du matin en se sentant terriblement gêné par la chaleur. Et c'était le cas lorsque les paupières de Tony s'ouvrirent à très exactement 3 : 56 du matin, et il réalisa avec horreur qu'il devait décoller son corps du matelas.

« Ah. Merdeuh... » ronchonna t-il dans les ténèbres, cherchant pour son habituellement présent voleur de couverture à la peau fraîche et aux yeux verts luminescents. Il ne trouva rien qu'un tas de draps en boule, avant de s'apercevoir la lumière provenant de derrière la porte et de réaliser que oui, il était bien seul dans la pièce.

Poussant un soupir, il se décolla alors des draps de soie rouges et se dirigea vers la source de lumière. Alors qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir près des escaliers il entendit des bruits de pas contre les dalles du carrelage de son salon, et celui de quelqu'un s'installant dans le canapé. Il atteignit enfin le bout des escaliers, le bruit de quelque chose se brisant sous son pied alors qu'il posait ce dernier sur le sol.

Laissant échapper un juron il jeta un regard vers la poussière violette à moitié sur son pied et sur les dalles blanches de son carrelage. Comme si cela ne l'ennuyait pas suffisamment, il y avait un carton de lait ouvert sur le comptoir, un _témoignage certain_ de crimes commis à des heures indues par l'_alien_ qui avait pris ses quartiers dans leur maison depuis...

Eh bien, depuis que c'était chez lui. Tony sentit un autre craquement sous son pied et roula des yeux. Il entendit la conversation provenant de ses enceintes hors de prix avant de voir l'écran plasma.

« Mon bureau est directement au bout de ce couloir. Absolument aucun foutoir n'est permis. Des questions ? »

« Ouais, j'en ai une de question. Barry Manilow est au courant que tu lui tires ses fringues ? »

« Vous aurez la réponse à cette question Mr. Bender, samedi prochain. »

Il y eut ensuite un « hum » d'approbation silencieux que Tony pouvait reconnaître n'importe quand, et surtout n'importe où. Il passa dans le coin de la pièce et posa les yeux sur ce qu'il pouvait appeler sa raison d'être finement couverte d'une peau pâle. Roulé en boule contre le bras du canapé en cuir sombre, portant ( surprise ) des pyjamas rayés, et ayant l'air d'être à peine sorti du lit était Loki. Il avait un bol dans sa main mais ses yeux étaient si scotchés à l'écran qu'il risquait de renverser un peu de lait sur le cuir.

Tony nota, avec un petit air de quelque chose qu'il fallait laisser sous silence, qu'il y avait deux cuillères dans le bol.

« T'as laissé des traces, tu sais. »

Le sourire de Loki était empli de satisfaction et d'une touche rarement vue mais fait d'une joie pure au son de la voix de Tony.

Tony se tenait désormais devant l'ancien dieu des malices, le regardant avec un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

« Tu ferais un horrible espion. » Dit-il, attrapant l'autre cuillère du bol et l'agitant d'un air accusateur devant son époux, faisant voler quelques gouttes de lait.

« Natasha serait horrifiée. Laisser des Fruit Loops partout sur le sol ? C'est une erreur de débutant. »

Il s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé, jetant un coup d'œil à son voisin plus grand que lui vêtu de son pyjama rayé avec un sourire banane.

Loki eut un rictus et enfonça la cuillère dans sa bouche, refusant de défendre son nouveau titre de « Pire Espion A N'Avoir Jamais Existé ». Tony tourna son attention vers l'écran juste à temps pour voir Molly Ringwald faire une expression de pure dégoût à laquelle Tony répondit en regardant son bol, puis à nouveau l'écran.

« Es-tu... » il s'approcha un peu plus près de Loki, un sourcil haussé en signe d'amusement et de moquerie « en train de prendre ton petit déjeuner » la cuillère de Tony plongea dans le bol, et récupérant une bonne quantité de O's aux fruits. « tout en regardant The Breakfast Club ? »

Il mit la cuillère dans sa bouche tout en évitant tel un pro de faire tomber 90% du contenu de sa cuillère sur lui. La bouche pleine Tony émit un commentaire, « Genre. »

Loki renifla et poussa Tony du pied d'un air joueur. « Tu es en train d'interrompre Judd Nelson. Si cela ne t'ennuie pas t'arrêter. »

Tony haussa les sourcils. « Oh... ben... excuses-moi d'interrompre ton mignon. Attend tu sais quoi ? Nan. Il est supposé d'avoir quoi, dix ans. Donc ton petit coup de foudre. »

Le sourire poli de Loki se transforma en un sourire XXL. « Premièrement, Anthony, personne ne va au lycée en ayant seulement dix- »

« Si tu ne me comptes pas évidemment, parce que moi, j'y suis allé à dix ans. »

« - donc je pense que devait jouer un personnage âgé environ de 17 ans. Deuxièmement, si j'avais vraiment un « faible » pour Mr. Nelson nous aurions de plus gros problèmes. »

« Grands dieux, t'en serais capable, hein ? Comme toutes les autres filles dans les années 80. Toujours à se pâmer devant le mauvais garçon incompris de ses pairs. Et qu'est-ce qui cloche avec Brian ? Il aime la physique, tu sais. »

Loki roula des yeux, des yeux d'un vert luminescent que Tony avait cherché dans les ténèbres i peine quelques minutes. « Ne soit pas ridicule, Anthony. Tu es John Bender. »

Tony haussa un sourcil alors qu'il replongeait sa cuillère dans le bol avec tant d'enthousiasme que Loki dût le tenir fermement de façon à éviter de le reverser sur eux. « Et comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion, Lolo. »

La question est davantage une affirmation, comme si Tony se doutait que Loki allait essayer de reculer. L'ancien dieu le regarda avec une expression montrant qu'il se doutait très bien où Tony voulait en venir. « Parce que : Dans la plupart des situations les gens ne comprennent pas ce que tu fais. Ils te croient arrogant, ou désorganisé. Par contre, s'ils prennent le temps d'essayer de te comprendre ils verraient qu'il y a un ordre dans toute ta folie. » Il marqua une pause, reposant la cuillère dans le bol. « Un ordre dans ton chaos. » Un sourire léger posé sur son visage.

Eh ben, merde. Tony ne s'attendait pas du tout à une réponse sérieuse et sûrement pas une réponse _de cette envergure_.

« Oh. » Fut sa réponse des plus éloquentes.

Loki réalisa presque instantanément que Tony n'avait été vraiment préparé à recevoir un tel commentaire bien qu'il lui fit chaud au cœur et resta silencieux alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus près, ramenant ses genoux de façon à ce que ses pieds soient sur le canapé, et posa le bol en équilibre à moitié sur sa propre cuisse et à moitié sur celle de Tony.

« Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ? » demanda ce dernier, prenant avec ses doigts un Fruit Loop rouge, puis un vert. « Tu serais Claire. »

Loki plissa du nez et croisa les bras d'une façon boudeuse. « _Pourquoi ? _ Parce que je suis une 'princesse'? »

Tony eut un petit rire et répondit, « Non. Parce que c'était la seule qui comprenait vraiment Bander. Elle prétendait le détester durant tout ce temps, j'veux dire elle _devait _probablement le détester, mais je pense que c'était le cas parce qu'elle le comprenait vraiment. Et il la comprenait. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils finissent ensemble. C'est pas une petite histoire sentimentale pour adolescents. Ça parle du fait de comprendre les gens parce que tu es comme eux. Ils sont tous les deux brisés mais de façons différentes. Et c'est lorsqu'ils prennent enfin le temps de se comprendre mutuellement que tu l'as. Cette connexion instantanée. Ce coup de foudre. Tous ces trucs à l'eau de rose. »

« Trucs à l'eau de rose. »

Tony eut un rire léger tout en enfournant une autre bouchée. « Mmm. »

Le silence qui survint après était confortable, les seuls sons restants provenant des cuillères dans le bol et des répliques émanant de l'écran.

« Anthony... ? »

Les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent brusquement et ce ne fut que là qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi durant la pause dans la conversation. « Que... » Il se frotta les yeux et papillonna des yeux tel une chouette regardant le dieu contre lequel il était appuyé, apparemment.

« Merde. Désolé, bébé. »

Il bougea légèrement, se détachant de la divinité et se ré-asseyant dans le canapé. Le film était manifestement fini, l'écran noir depuis longtemps et le ciel commençant à peine à tourner au rose le plus pâle . Puis il y eu une pair de mains douces entremêlées avec les siennes, le ramenant contre Loki, ses poumons laissant échapper une grande quantité d'air face à l'impact.

« Ne me quittes jamais. »

Il s'agissait là d'une confession peu courante de peur, l'un de ces rares moments où l'insécurité de Loki le prenait tôt le matin et les pensées intimes qu'il semblait toujours avoir à ce moment là. Tony ne dit rien – de toute façon, qu'aurait-il put dire ? Ils savaient très bien tous deux d'une telle chose allait forcément arriver. Ils ne savaient que fort bien qu'il était mortel et que Loki, eh bien, ne l'était pas.

Mais, pour l'instant, ils continueront à masquer la vérité et à oublier ces choses si morbides telle que la mortalité. Alors à la place des mots, Tony déposa un doux baiser sur les blanches jointures de Loki comme pour l'assurer que ce jour ne viendrait jamais.

« Allez viens, Claire- » le taquina-t-il «on va s'coucher. »


End file.
